


Memory

by Meosukkar



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meosukkar/pseuds/Meosukkar
Summary: Khad has always been a fascinating character to me, with how he was aged to an old man at just 17, and how he basically had to deal with the weight of a thousand responsibilities on his back at the same time. This is basically a tiny headcanon I have about his curse that I decided to write a small drabble about.To be clear, I am not writing to improve, and am just writing for fun! :D





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Khad has always been a fascinating character to me, with how he was aged to an old man at just 17, and how he basically had to deal with the weight of a thousand responsibilities on his back at the same time. This is basically a tiny headcanon I have about his curse that I decided to write a small drabble about.
> 
> To be clear, I am not writing to improve, and am just writing for fun! :D

Khadgar looked through his travelling back hoping to find the item he was looking for. After a good while of scavenging through the seemingly larger than appears bag, he found himself pulling out a very familiar herb. A dried stack of Khadgar's Whisker, a herb named after him, or at least named after his embarrassing phase of incessant hair growth caused by his curse.

Although Khadgar’s curse had dealt most of its damage during the battle against Sargeras, it had left various lasting effects on him, one of them being his rapid aging. The constant aging left him developing sunburns incredibly fast, making covering his body from the sun a must. And, although not deadly , a constant annoyance of rapid hair growth throughout his body, These affects, thankfully were mostly dealt with after he acquired a single red gemstone that constantly emitted a life force. 

He still relied on that small gemstone to this day.

Khadgar attempted a weak smile at the sight of the herb. The herb was a reminder to him of his difficult days, campaigning with Lothar throughout the Forests of Elwynn during the Orcish invasion. 

The thought of his late teenage days sent shivers down his spine. Those times brought him rough memories of the long months he was left powerless, all his magic ability sucked out of him, basically spitting him out with the same magical prowess he had when he was 7. Spitting out a dried, useless, young-old man with nothing good to offer, But Lothar didn’t give up on him, despite Khadgar’s stubbornness or despondent attitude. Lothar instead was a source of comfort, and acceptance during those trying times. He owed so much to that man. Where would he be if it weren’t for him? He thought to himself.

Breaking his reminiscence, Khadgar realized he had been gripping the herb, almost crumbling it. 

“Oh! That won’t do.” he exclaimed still gripping, but with less force this time

He scanned around the room searching anywhere he could place the herbs. It proved it would be a struggle to find a place, as his dorms had always been cluttered, looking more like a giant mess of a nest than a functional bedroom. Scattered around were trinkets he had gathered from his travels in Pandaria, a vast array of chests, and several discarded garments he had carelessly taken off returning from various long missions.

Finally, after a few long minutes he spots a small empty wooden box hidden away in a corner. He picked it up gently, wiping down the remaining cobwebs and dust that surrounded the small box. He recognized the box to be a small Kirin Tor case, with the Kirin Tor symbol obviously embedded on the top. He began to open the box, and was delighted to find out it was conveniently empty.

He placed the herbs in the small case, and promptly closed it. setting the case near the single small window in his dorm that overlooked Dalaran. The case wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing decoration he had to admit, but it served a greater purpose. 

A reminder 

A reminder of all that he has been through, and all the small reasons to continue living on, to keep fighting against the forces that were constantly at threat with his world. 

Besides, the friendships he had still counted for something, at least to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Meosukkar on tumblr :)


End file.
